


Very Impressive

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [28]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, I will not disavow old works just because they're old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: After a little heart-to-heart with Toph during the intermission of the play, Zuko learns a few extra things that he isn't sure how to take.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Fandom Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 20





	Very Impressive

Toph's curiosity was officially aroused when, after a little heart-to-heart with Zuko, a kid stopped and commented that his "Zuko costume" was great, except for having the scar on the wrong side, then running off again as Zuko protested that it wasn't.

"Scar?" Toph asked.

"My father burned me before he banished me," Zuko said, desperately not wanting to go into it.

"And you still loved him for so long afterwards, huh? Ozai really had no idea how great you are," commented the blind earthbender. With a snort she added, "He still doesn't."

Zuko wondered sometimes, in these quiet moments with Toph, how she got to be so observant when she couldn't actually see anything.

"Uh, can I... see?" Toph asked, floundering slightly with her request, but holding out her hand tentatively in the direction of his face.

"It's not pretty," he warned, even as he guided her hand to his ruined skin.

"Sure is impressive though," Toph said as she gently ran her fingers over the burn. "Just like the rest of you," she added in a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko asked, not pulling back as Toph's hands moved to take in the rest of his face.

"I see by vibrations through earth with my bending, right? Ignoring what the guy said in there. I'm aware that everybody wears clothes, but I ... how do I put this..." Toph wondered, trailing off and removing her hands from Zuko's face to tap at her chin.

"You can see what the clothes hide, can't you?" he asked in terrified awe.

"Yep!" Tophh answered, beaming. "I get your heart beat, your breathing patterns, all that stuff, I can tell when people are lying or telling the truth – though Azula is the exception, she's got a hold on all that stuff. It also means I can tell you, completely straight, that you are the most impressive specimen of a human male I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Your Uncle is pretty well hung too, but I stand by my previous statement. Oh, and you've got a really sexy voice too, by the way."

Zuko really wasn't sure how he wanted to take that information, or if he just wanted to desperately forget he had ever heard it.

"Deep breaths, Sparky," Toph said, chuckling. "Don't asphyxiate just yet. Aang still needs your help with his fire bending."

AN: and to those of you smart enough to wonder "hey, if she can see _that_ , how come she couldn't tell about his scar the same way?" the answer is: because the scar doesn't move, at all, and _that_ does. There will be no sequel from me, but if anybody wants to play with this idea, you're more than welcome to.


End file.
